Turtles Forever
, Frederick U. Fierst, Norman J. Grossfeld, Gary Richardson, Alfred Kahn, Sarah C. Nesbitt |guion = Lloyd Goldfine, Matthew Drdek, Rob David |música = Ralph Schuckett, Rusty Andrews, John Angier, Mark Breeding, Louis Cortelezzi, Joel Douek, John Petersen, Pete Scaturro, John Siegler, John Van Tongeren, Russel Velazquez |presupuesto = |distribuidor = Viacom Media Networks |montaje = |ganancias = |año = 21 de noviembre de 2009 |duración = 81 minutos 73 minutos }} Turtles Forever es una película animada de 2009 que fue producida por la compañía de televisión llamada 4Kids Entertainment. Fue producida en la celebración del 25º aniversario de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. El especial se emitió en 4KidsTV en noviembre de ese mismo año. Fue comercializada en DVD en agosto 24 de 2010. Esta película presenta a las Tortugas Ninja la propia serie de 4Kids reuniéndose con las Tortugas Ninja de la serie de Murakami-Wolf-Swenson, junto con varios personajes secundarios en una aventura que abarca múltiples universos paralelos. También marca el verdadero final de la serie animada de 2003. Una versión aproximada y casi terminada de la película se estrenó en el evento San Diego Comic Con en julio de 2009. El 15 de julio de 2009, se confirmó que también aparecerían versiones completamente nuevas de Tokka y Rahzar. El actor de voz Wayne Grayson también había insinuado que podrían aparecer los personajes del cómic original de Mirage Studios. Esto fue confirmado durante la exhibición en San Diego Comic Con 2009. Su estreno se planificó en los cines el jueves 29 de octubre de 2009 por una sola noche.http://www.ncm.com/Fathom/Premiere/TMNT.aspx Pero debido a las disputas entre 4Kids Entertainment y Fathom, esto se canceló más tarde.http://www.tmnt25.com/blog/2009/09/special-announcement/ The CW4Kids debutó la película el 21 de noviembre de 2009 después del 25º aniversario de la cuenta regresiva del Top 10. Una repetición se transmitió del 28 de noviembre al 12 de diciembre, se dividió en tres episodios de 23 minutos. Una tercera proyección de la película se emitió el 20 de marzo del año siguiente. Una cuarta presentación se emitió el 29 de mayo. La versión sin cortes de la película apareció en el sitio web de CW4Kids el 16 de diciembre, que incluyó 8 minutos de animación omitida en la versión que se transmitió por televisión.http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?p=739041&mode=linear#post739041 La película fue comercializada en DVD de pantalla ancha no anamórfica el 24 de agosto de 2010 por Nickelodeon/Paramount Pictures Home Entertainment. Esta versión en DVD contiene la edición para televisión. El 29 de agosto de 2010, Nickelodeon transmitió la película en su canal por primera vez y luego volvió a emitirse el Día de Acción de Gracias de 2010. Resumen Cuando se captura una batalla entre los Dragones Púrpuras y lo que parecen ser las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes, las Tortugas se apresuran a refutar las acusaciones de descuido de su maestro Splinter. Al entrar en el cuartel general de los Dragones Púrpuras para llegar al fondo de estos misteriosos doppelgängers, nuestras Tortugas descubren que sus "impostores" son, de hecho, versiones de ellos de otra dimensión. Las otras "Tortugas-1987" tridimensionales resultan ser una molestia para las "Tortugas-2003" más serias, pero pronto son capaces de discernir que fueron teletransportadas a su mundo en un accidente de portal dimensional que también ha traído su arco. Los enemigos, el Destructor y el Krang, y su fortaleza de batalla, el Tecnódromo, junto con ellos. Las ocho Tortugas se dirigen por debajo del suelo para rastrear el Tecnódromo, pero su presencia en conjunto solo indica al Destructor el hecho de que puede haber una versión de él en este mundo con la que pueda aliarse para derribar a las Tortugas. El Tecnódromo se escapa siguiendo la lucha de las Tortugas con Rocksteady, Bebop y los 80s Foot Soldiers. Las Tortugas se deciden a crear un dispositivo de portal propio para que puedan viajar al "universo de 1987" y obtener el equipo que las Tortugas-1987 suelen usar para derribar el Tecnódromo. Mientras las Tortugas están ocupadas con esta tarea, Oroku Saki usa la tecnología del Tecnódromo para localizar a su contraparte dimensional, el Utrom conocido como Ch'rell, todavía en el exilio congelado en un asteroide de hielo después de su derrota final por las Tortugas-2003. Ch'rell es teletransportado al Tecnódromo, pero al recuperarse de la poderosa penetración, inmediatamente derroca a su torpe otro yo y toma el control del Tecnódromo incluso cuando aparece Karai. Al utilizar la tecnología Dimension X y la ciencia de Utrom para crear un nuevo exoesqueleto robótico, Ch'rell comenzó a hacer un cambio de imagen del Tecnódromo en el que reemplazó algunos componentes, diseñó las muestras de mutagen obtenidas por Hun para convertir algunos pies cibernéticos en soldados de pie mutantes ( dos de los cuales se parecían a Tokka y Rahzar, y tienen los Cyber Techs creados para suceder a los torpes soldados de pie de su contraparte de los 80. Luego despacha a su mano derecha Hun (quien ha sido mutado en una monstruosa tortuga mutante después de ser expulsado con un mutágeno del universo de 1987 en la batalla anterior) para rastrear a las Tortugas. Con la ayuda de Bebop y Rocksteady, Hun encuentra y ataca la guarida de las Tortugas, pero los ocho reptiles completan un palo de portal dimensional (concebido por el Donatello-1987) y escapan al universo de 1987. Desafortunadamente, Splinter es capturado por Hun y llevado ante Ch'rell para servir como cebo en una trampa. Las Tortugas-2003 se encuentran con las versiones de 1987 de April O'Neil y Splinter, y luego regresan al universo de 2003 con los vehículos de las Tortugas-1987: Party Wagon y Turtle Blimp. Sin embargo, descubren que en su ausencia, Ch'rell ha fusionado las ciencias de los Utroms y la Dimensión X y ha reconstruido el Technodrome como una máquina de guerra verdaderamente aterradora, llena de legiones de mejores Foot Techs robóticos y Mutant Foot Soldiers. Entrando a la fortaleza para recuperar Splinter, las Tortugas son derrotadas, y Ch'rell revela su plan maestro: Mientras usaba el equipo de Saki para inspeccionar el Multiverso en su plan para conquistarla, descubrió que no solo existen las Tortugas-1987. Mundo y el mundo 2003, pero cientos de ellos. Sabiendo que las tortugas de esas dimensiones se interpondrían en su camino para conquistar esos mundos, Ch'rell decidió destruirlos a todos eliminando el universo original "Prime". Ch'rell escanea las ocho Tortugas para ubicar las similitudes básicas entre ellas que señalarán la ubicación de "Turtle Prime", y los hermanos aparentemente no sobreviven al proceso. Sin embargo, una vez que Ch'rell ha teletransportado al Tecnódromo a través de las dimensiones hasta Turtle Prime, las Tortugas reaparecen, habiendo sido salvadas por Karai, quien se ha dado cuenta de que la loca ambición de Ch'rell también causaría su propia destrucción. Con el mundo borrado a su alrededor a medida que el plan de Ch'rell se pone en movimiento, las Tortugas irrumpen en el cuartel general del Dragón Púrpura nuevamente para apropiarse de parte de la tecnología que los criminales robaron, para mejorar su barra de portal dimensional y seguir a Ch'rell hasta Turtle Prime. . Con la ayuda de un hun arrepentido, cumplen su tarea y son llevados al mundo sombrío, áspero y monocromo de donde brotaron todas las realidades de la Tortuga. Son atacados por las "Tortugas-Mirage" nativas, pero finalmente logran convencer a sus progenitores feroces de que necesitan su ayuda para salvar a toda la creación. Las doce Tortugas, con la ayuda de Splinter, Karai, e incluso ambos Shredder y Krang de 1987, se enfrentan a Ch'rell en la batalla, pero él crece a una altura masiva utilizando la tecnología de amplificación molecular de la Dimensión X. Cuando Ch'rell es accidentalmente cortado por el el rayo de energía del Tecnódromo, sin embargo, su armadura está dañada, y todas las Tortugas intentan forzarlo hacia el rayo ... antes de que se corte bruscamente cuando Rocksteady se tropieza con el cable de alimentación y lo desenchufa. Ch'rell aprovecha esta oportunidad para agarrar las cuatro Tortugas-Mirage y comienza a aplastarlas. En el último minuto, las Tortugas-1987 le lanzan estrellas explosivas, lo que hace que se tropiece y deje caer a las Tortugas-Mirage. Ch'rell luego reanuda su ataque, hasta que Bebop vuelve a enchufar el cable de alimentación del haz y, por lo tanto, borra inadvertidamente a Ch'rell. Con su enemigo derrotado, las Tortugas observan cómo se restauran sus respectivas realidades. El elenco de 1987 toma el Technodrome y regresa a su mundo natal, mientras que las Tortugas-2003 usan el palo del portal para regresar a los suyos. Las Tortugas-Mirage deciden ir a comer pizza ... como en otro lugar, en el tiempo y en el espacio, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman ponen los toques finales en el primer número de Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expresando la esperanza de que el cómic se venderá. Elenco TMNT (1987) *April O'Neil (Rebecca Soler) *Bebop (Bradford Cameron) *Bebop *Donatello (Anthony Haden Salerno) *Soldados Foot *Irma *Krang (Bradford Cameron) *Leonardo (Dan Green) *Leprechauns *Bolas de bowling vivientes *Michelangelo (Johnny Castro) *Bananas mutantes *Pizza mutante *Raphael (Sebastian Arcelus) *Rocksteady (Johnny Castro) *Rocksteady *Scrag *Shredder (Load Williams) *Splinter (David Wills) *Mohawk Punk TMNT (2003) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Cyber Foot Ninja *Cyber Foot Techs *Donatello (Sam Riegel) *Frank *General Hedd *Karai (Karen Neil) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Soldados Foot Mutantes **Rahzar **Tokka *Sarge *Purple Dragons **Hun (Greg Carey) **Bam Bam **Claw **Dagger **Mohawk **Spike **Waxer *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Utrom Shredder (Scottie Ray) TMNT (Mirage Studios) *Donatello (Pete Capella) *Leonardo (Jason Griffith) *Michelangelo (Bradford Cameron) *Raphael (Sean Schemmel) *Shredder (David Wills) Misceláneos *Kevin Eastman *Peter Laird Problemas durante el desarrollo Ninguno de los actores de voz en inglés iriginales de la serie de 1987 repitió sus roles en este especial. El motivo es que los actores originales son locutores de L.A. Union en California, por lo cual su inclusión se volvería demasiado costosa y requeriría3n un contrato debido a la logística de 4Kids que reside en la ciudad de New York y los actores que residen en Los Ángeles. 4Kids es incapaz de contratar actores sindicales, según algunos informes, ya que no pueden pagarlos y esos actores solo podían trabajar en proyectos sindicales, por lo que tuvieron que contratar reemplazos para todos ellos. El actor de voz Rob Paulsen, quien interpretó al Raphael-1987 y más tarde, el Donatello de 2012, tuvo cierto desprecio y algunas opiniones negativas sobre la dirección de casting de la película porque no apreciaba que Sebastian Arcelus intentara imitar el talento de voz de Paulsen como Raphael. Incluso citó; "Estoy seguro de que esta persona Sebastian Arcelus es un buen tipo, pero todo lo que digo es que no quiero que use las mismas fuentes de agua que yo y seguro como el INFIERNO no quiero que salga con mi hija".AiPT! - Turtles Forever Review La música original de la serie de 1987 tampoco fue reutilizada. La razón es que Lions Gate Entertainment posee los derechos del catálogo musical de aquella serie animada de Fred-Wolf y 4Kids habría tenido que pagar una tarifa de licencia para usarla. Por lo tanto, tuvieron que usar su compositor interno para crear composiciones musicales que recordaran a la banda sonora de la serie de 1987. Guiños y referencias *Cuando las Tortugas-2003 llegan a la "dimensión de la serie de 1987", la cámara muestra brevemente el edificio de "Ninja Pizza". Este restaurante, propiedad del Clan Foot, es donde las Tortugas-1987 y April-1987 primero comen en el episodio piloto de la serie animada de 1987. *Las formas humanas de Bebop y Rocksteady hacen un cameo cuando las Tortugas de 2003 llegan al universo de la serie de 1987. Los otros miembros de su anterior pandilla punk también aparecen, incluidos los que luego se transformaron en lagarto, oso y murciélago mutantes en el episodio episodio 4. *La narración de Leonardo (Mirage) cita bastante a los cómics originales: **Algunos diálogos como ejemplo serian "Donatello saca un tercero con su personal" y "Raph ama estas cosas", aunque hay un error ligero en el segundo, ya que el cómic se mencionó el nombre completo de Raphael. **Una vez que Shredder es derrotado, Leonardo-Mirage dice: "The Shredder has been shredded" ("Shredder ha sido triturado"). Esta es también una cita directa de los cómics originales. **La narrativa final de Leonardo-Mirage para la película es paralela a la narrativa final del primer cómic de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Cuando las Tortugas son capturadas por Shredder, él les muestra casi todos los universos paralelos, como el de las películas de imagen real, el anime, la película de 2007 e incluso algunos dentro de la serie de 2003, así como otras continuidades por completo. *Cuando Hun resulta mutado, se parece a Slash, un personaje visto anteriormente solo en la serie de 1987 y los cómics de Archie Comics. *En una auto-parodia, las Tortugas-1987 caminan abiertamente entre el público, como lo hicieron ocasionalmente en la serie original, aunque asustan a los humanos en este universo de la serie de 2003. *Shredder-Mirage se introduce casi exactamente de la misma forma que lo hizo en los cómics originales, ante las mismas provocaciones/burlas. *Shredder-Mirage es fácilmente derrotado, posiblemente siendo una referencia al hecho de que su personaje fue asesinado en el primer cómic. *Hay tres instancias en las que Raphael-1987 rompe la cuarta pared con una broma, como lo hacia en la serie de 1987. Esto hace que Raphael-2003 y Hun miren hacia donde estaría la cámara/cuarta pared y le pregunten con quién se supone que está hablando. *Cuando Donatello-2003 señala a las Tortugas Mirage cuando llegan por primera vez a "Turtle Prime", se muestran en una postura similar a la portada del primer cómic de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Cuando Donatello (Mirage) pregunta "¿qué onda con las bandanas multicolores?", esta es una referencia al hecho de que todas las Tortugas Mirage originales llevaban bandanas rojas. Las otras Tortugas también son llamadas como "Sellouts" (lit. "Vendidas") por estas Tortugas originales, posiblemente refiriéndose a los sentimientos de los fans de los cómics originales de Mirage Studios a fines de la década de 1980, después del debut de la primer serie animada mucho más amigable para los niños pequeños y la posterior comercialización de las Tortugas en casi todas las multimedias posibles. *Cuando una escena se desplaza sobre las calles de la dimensión de la serie de 1987, varios personajes tienen breves cameos; Irma, los miembros de la pandilla callejera que persiguieron a April en las alcantarillas, y las personas que se encontraron con las Tortugas en la calle durante el primer episodio. *Cuando Raphael-2003 dice "¡Caray, es como tener cinco Mikeys ahora!" después de escuchar a Michelangelo-2003 y las Tortugas-1987 gritar "¡Cowabunga!", es una referencia a la forma en que evitaba que Michelangelo-2003 dijera esa frase característica de la serie de 1987. *La mosca que fue mutada accidentalmente antes de que las Tortugas-2003 rescaten a sus contrapartes de 1987 fue posiblemente un guiño al Baxter Stockman de la serie de 1987. *El dispositivo que utilizaron Bebop, Rocksteady y Hun para rastrear al equipo ya fue visto por primera vez en el episodio 46 de la serie de 1987. *Cuando Leonardo-1987 dice "Uh oh, los chicos de azul" en el momento que la policía llega a la pizzería, esta es una referencia en la serie de 1987, donde las Tortugas a menudo se refieren a la policía como "los chicos de azul" cuando estos aparecen. *Durante la escena de la pelea, justo antes de que el Technodrome se teletransporte a Turtle Prime, dos de los soldados mutados siguen el modelo de Tokka y Razar de la segunda película de imagen real. *Cada vez que Mikey-2003 ve las iniciales en los cinturones de las Tortugas-1987, él señala que son como superhéroes. Esto podría ser un guiño a sus encuentros con superhéroes en ambas series de 1987 y 2003. *Los shurikens explosivos también se usaron una vez en la serie de 1987 para estallar el costado del Technodrome durante el episodio 18, final de la Temporada 2. *Después de que las Tortugas-2003 salvaran a las Tortugas-1987 de los Purple Dragons, Mikey cita a Dot Warner de Animaniacs (1993-1998) diciendo: "¡No podemos evitarlo, nacimos de esa manera!". Esto podría ser porque Rob Paulsen, quien expresó Raph en la serie de 1987, también interpretó a Yakko Warner en Animaniacs. *Después de que las Tortugas-2003, las Tortugas-1987 y Splinter-2003 derrotaron al secuaz mutado de Hun que se convirtió en un perro antropomórfico, cuando Leonardo-2003 se dirigió al Splinter-2003 como padre, Leonardo-1987 se sorprendió. Esto se debe probablemente a la diferencia de la relación entre las Tortugas-2003 y las Tortugas-1987 con su respectivo Splinter. *Cuando las Tortugas-2003 y las Tortugas-1987 llegaron a la dimensión de la serie de 1987, una de las Tortugas-1987 dijo que ellos rescataban a su April todos los días. Esta es probablemente una referencia a cómo las Tortugas-1987 de manera recurrente tienen que salvar a April en muchos de los episodios de esa misma serie. *Mientras hablaba con Hun sobre Shredder-1987, Raphael-1987 dice "una mente como una trampa de acero es esta", siendo similar a lo que dijo sobre April en el primer episodio. Errores de continuidad *Las Tortugas Ninja de la serie de 1987 explicaron que llegaron al universo de la serie de 2003 de la siguiente manera: al invadir el Technodrome e intentar enviarlo a la Dimensión X, algo se dañó, lo que provocó que los enviara a este otro universo. Sin embargo, esto no explica cómo las Tortugas-1987 salieron del Technodrome después de ingresar al universo de la serie de 2003. Ellos simplemente dijeron "despertamos aquí" y comenzaron a luchar contra los malos. *Bebop y Rocksteady están en su forma mutada a lo largo de la película. Sin embargo, cuando las Tortugas llegan de regreso al universo de la serie de 1987, las versiones humanas de Bebop y Rocksteady se ven caminando por las calles. *Mientras escaneaba el universo, Shredder-1987 menciona que no hay un "Krang" en la dimensión de la serie de 2003. Esto no seria cierto, ya que un Utrom llamado Krang tuvo un breve cameo en la historia de tres partes "Secret Origins" (episodio 32, episodio 33, episodio 34). **Por supuesto, eso se hizo como una broma menor. Ademas el Utrom Krang fue solo un cameo y nunca hizo nada de importancia en esta serie. Puede que no haya sido digno de notar por los escáneres. Dado que el escáner tampoco detecta a Tengu Shredder o Cyber Shredder, significaría que probablemente está buscando la "coincidencia exacta" que Utrom Krang no pudo haber tenido. *Las Tortugas Ninja-1987 parecen no tener problemas con revelarse ante el público. Pero en la serie original, ellos si vestían disfraces para ocultar sus identidades cuando salían en público (generalmente con gabardinas, sombreros fedora y máscaras). **En realidad, también hubo muchos episodios que tuvieron a estas Tortugas en una pizzería sin ningún tipo de disfraces, particularmente en la sexta temporada. **También el episodio 20 hizo que las Tortugas Ninja participaran en un popular programa de televisión porque un presentador de noticias los acusó de ser una amenaza para la sociedad. Esto demostraría que esa versión de las Tortugas habrían llegado a ser reconocidas por el público. **El uso de disfraces de las Tortugas en la serie de 1987 fue algo inconsistente, por decir lo menos, pero el precedente de se presentaron al público sin máscaras sigue ahí presente. *Michelangelo-1987 usa nunchakus. Desde la Temporada 4 de la serie original hasta el final de su transmición en 1996, Mike usaba un gancho de agarre como su arma predilecta debido a los problemas de censura con los nunchakus en las regiones de Europa. *Las Tortugas-1987 dicen constantemente la frase "Cowabunga", pero en la serie clásica original, Michelangelo era el único que decía eso y las otras Tortugas solo solían decir "Go, Green Machine" y "Turtle Power". *No se explica en la película oficial cómo Karai supo que Ch'rell estaba de vuelta en la Tierra y encarcelado en el Technodrome subterráneo. **Sin embargo, fue explicado en la versión corte del director de la película, que estaba en el sitio web de 4Kids. Karai explica que ella mantuvo una "vigilia" sobre su padre al mantener sus escáneres sobre él en su prisión congelada. Cuando Shredder y Krang lo movieron en contra de sus deseos, ella lo buscó y lo encontró en el Technodrome. *Algunos fans están en desacuerdo con Karai ayudando a Ch'rell; argumentando que va en contra de su resolución de continuar y dejar todo atrás durante la Temporada Perdida. La temporada Back to the Sewer también parece confirmar sus intenciones de seguir adelante, ya que no ayuda, y de hecho se opone a Cyber Shredder, a pesar de que se lo explique como un clon digital de Utrom Shredder en el evento de que este último se fue. **La versión corte del director explica un poco mejor las intenciones de Karai. Ella se aseguraba de que su padre nunca fuera movido de su prisión congelada. El hecho de que ella nunca lo salvara ella misma muestra cierta resolución de no involucrarse con él. Sin embargo, cuando Shredder y Krang lo trasladaron, ella había ido al Technodrome para averiguar por qué lo habían retirado. Incluso si ella siguió adelante en su corazón, tendría que asegurarse de que algo terrible no se le estaba haciendo a él. Ella pudo haber sido abrumada al ver finalmente a su verdadero padre una vez más y accedió a ayudarlo nuevamente. El hecho de que ella lo traicione de nuevo cuando su maldad se vuelve más clara demuestra que reafirmó su resolución original. *Donatello 2003 dice que un portal dimensional en un palo es algo "ridículo", olvidando que él y Michelangelo fueron desterrados a universos alternos cuando Ultimate Drako usó el Cetro del Tiempo contra ellos en el episodio 71. **Sin embargo, el Cetro del Tiempo era un dispositivo místico, mientras que lo que Donatello-1987 sugería era una alternativa tecnológica portátil a dispositivos mucho más grandes y complejos, como la ventana de tiempo. Esto podría explicar la inquietud de Donatello 2003. *Durante el rescate de las Tortugas-2003 para las Tortugas-1987, Leonardo-2003 dice "¡Raph, cuidado!" incitando a ambos Raphaels a esquivar un rayo láser, haciendo que ambos respondan "¡Gracias, hermano!". Sin embargo, son Raphael-2003 y Michelangelo-1987 quienes esquivan el láser. *Las Tortugas-1987 se comportan fuera de lo normal a lo largo de este especial: constantemente gritan "Cowabunga" (aunque solo Michelangelo lo decía en la serie de 1987), Leonardo y Donatello actúan de forma pueril y sin gominas en lugar de su habitual comportamiento calmado y contemplativo, y ademas el universo de la serie de 1987 es frecuentemente tergiversada en forma de parodias y ridiculeces poco características de sus respectivos personajes. **Las Tortugas-1987 llegan a tener unos pocos momentos serios a lo largo de este especial, como la secuencia retrospectiva cuando luchaban contra Shredder-1987 en su propio mundo y cuando explicaban a Splinter-2003 y las Tortugas-2003 cómo habían llegado hasta su dimensión. *Mientras las Tortugas admiran el Technodrome justo cuando está a punto de irse, Leonardo-1987 se ve junto con Leonardo-2003 y Michelangelo-2003, pero cuando el Technodrome dispara un rayo láser para abrir un agujero por donde escapar, la bandana-máscara y color principal de Leonardo-1987 cambian a rojo. **Esto "podría" ser una referencia a los errores de color en la serie de 1987 que ocurrían con cierta frecuencia ocasional. Curiosidades *Inicialmente, Turtles Forever iba a ser un episodio de dos partes en la temporada Back to the Sewer de la serie de 2003. Habría sido los episodios 167 y 168. Más tarde, se decidió que en cambio se haria como una película independiente. *Entre todas las encarnaciones de las Tortugas Ninja que aparecieron en esta película, las Tortugas-2003 son las más altas. Las versiones originales de Mirage son las más bajas. *Durante los créditos finales, la voz de Donatello-2003 fue acreditada como "Sam Regal" en lugar de "Sam Riegel". *El tema musical final es una versión editada de un tema de apertura rechazado para la serie de 2003. *Esta es la primera película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles que pertenece a Nickelodeon en DVD. *Varias escenas fueron cortadas de la película antes de que se emitiera por televisión. **Esta es la versión que se encuentra en el DVD. Nickelodeon aún no ha publicado ninguna información sobre la versión completa de la película. **Pensado para ser considerada "no canónica" con la serie principal, el primer episodio de la temporada Back to the Sewers dio la pista de que Ch'rell regresaría de su exilio cuando las Tortugas fueran transportadas a la línea de tiempo con la guerra de Shredder de tres bandos. *Esta película es en realidad una secuela y es realmente canónica con la serie de 2003 después de la temporada final. *Los ojos de las Tortugas-2003 no tienen pupilas (cuando están usando sus máscaras) a diferencia de las Tortugas-2003 en la temporada Back to the Sewers, que tienen más detalles en los ojos. Pero en todas las temporadas anteriores a Back to the Sewers, las Tortugas tienen los mismos ojos que tienen en esta película (es decir, solo blancos). *Las Tortugas Ninja de la película TMNT de 2007 fueron vistos en una de las dimensiones del multiverso. *Las Tortugas Ninja de las películas de la década 1990 también fueron vistos en una de las dimensiones del multiverso. Galería Archivo:Turtles Forever Poster.PNG Archivo:Turtles_Forever_DVD.jpeg Vídeos Archivo:Turtles Forever Trailer Archivo:Turtles Forever - Trailer Archivo:Turtles Forever - Doug Reviews Referencias Enlaces externos *Turtles Forever en iTunes en:Turtles Forever Categoría:Películas